Harold Holmes Helm (1900-1985)
Auburn, Logan County, Kentucky |Baptism = |Siblings = John Blakey Helm (1889-1979) |Death = Montclair, Essex County, New Jersey |Burial = Fairview Cemetery |Father = Thomas Oliver Helm (1859-1937) |Mother = Ellen Blakey (1865-1920) |Spouse = Mary Grider Rodes (1901-2001) |Marriage = |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Harold Holmes Helm (1900-1985) was the chairman of the board and chief executive officer of Chemical Bank. He chaired the committee at Princeton University that recommended admitting women to the college.(b. December 9, 1900; Auburn, Logan County, Kentucky, United States - d. November 19, 1985; Montclair, Essex County, New Jersey, United States) Parents *Thomas Oliver Helm (1859-1937), a physician *Ellen Blakey (1865-1920) Birth He was born on December 9, 1900 in Auburn, Logan County, Kentucky. Siblings *John Blakey Helm (1889-1979) *Margie Helm (1894-1991) *Thomas Oliver Helm (1897-1980) Education He graduated from Princeton University in 1920. Marriage He married Mary Grider Rodes (1901-2001) on Valentines Day, February 14, 1925 in Bowling Green, Warren, Kentucky. She was the daughter of Judge John B. Rodes and Elizabeth Hines. Chemical Bank In 1920 he started work at Chemical Bank in the credit department. He became a junior officer in 1925. He was a vice president at age 28 in 1928. He was named president at 46 in 1947. He was made chairman of the board at age 55 in 1956. In 1957 he proposed the merger with New York Trust Company. He retired in 1965. Death He died on November 18, 1985 in Montclair, New Jersey. He was buried in Fairview Cemetery, Bowling Green, Kentucky. Obituary *The Associated Press wrote on November 21, 1985: "Harold Holmes Helm, 84, the former chairman and chief executive officer of Chemical Bank of New York, died Tuesday. Helm joined the credit department of Chemical in 1920. He was chairman and chief executive officer from 1956 until he resigned in 1965." Research *Bob Law writes for Findagrave: "Harold was the son of Thomas Oliver and Ellen Blakey Helm and the husband of Mary Grider Rodes Helm. In 1920 Harold joined the Chemical Bank of New York, he became a junior officer at age 25, Vice President at 28, President at 46, and Chairman at 55. " Timeline *1900 Birth on December 9, 1900 *1916 Attends Princeton University *1920 Graduates from Princeton University *1920 Starts work at Chemical Bank in the credit department. *1925 Marriage to Mary Grider Rodes (1901-2001) on February 14, 1925. *1925 Promoted to junior officer. *1928 Promoted to vice president. *1947 Promoted to president. *1956 Promoted to chairman of the board. *1957 Proposed merger with New York Trust Company. *1965 Retired. *1985 Death on November 19, 1985. Eternal links *Harold Holmes Helm (1900-1985) at Findagrave Images File:Harold H. Helm mock magazine.jpg|1965 mock copy of Life magazine for his retirement File:Helm-Harold 1967 award.jpg|1967 image on right File:Helm-Harold 1987 hall.jpg|1987 dedication File:Helm-Harold tombstone.jpg|tombstone File:Helm-Harold obit.png|Associated Press obituary File:Helm-Harold obituary AP.png|Longer Associated Press obituary References Category:Alumni of Princeton University